


Watching the different Past

by TrashyFan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, I can't do these characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Star Trek 2009 - Freeform, TOS watches AOS, characters may be ooc, help me, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyFan/pseuds/TrashyFan
Summary: Kirk, Bones, Spock, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, Sarek, and Amanda are made to watch Star Trek 2009 to see if they can work towards changing this version of events and stopping them from happening.im not good at summarys, but I haven't really seen any stories like this before so I decided to make one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Trek or these amazing characters
> 
> this is an idea that i've had for a while and I would like to know if anyone is interested in reading something like this.

They didn’t know what was going on

 

Three weeks ago the crew of the USS Enterprise was given the mission of transporting several ambassadors to an interplanetary conference, once the mission was successfully completed they were allowed a few weeks of leave time on Earth.

 

After spending almost three years away from the planet, much of the crew was ready to step foot on the familiar ground once more, but after reaching Earth it was discovered that some of the crew could not get off the ship.

 

No one could figure out what was wrong with the transporter, but it wasn’t letting them beam down to Earth. It had been working perfectly for the rest of the crew and it worked fine when they tested it on an unimportant object, but for an unknown reason it would not beam them off the ship

 

Everyone left on the ship was truly starting to regret not getting off with the rest of the crew, but there really had been no helping it.

 

Doctor Leonard McCoy had told his staff that they could go and that he would finish the organization of the MED bay tools and supplies.

 

Nyota Uhora had been requested by Starfleet to try and interpret what she could from a strange static filled signal that had come in, but she had unfortunately not been able to make out anything that she could even begin to analyse into words or a language. 

 

Scotty had roped Chekov into helping him do a last check on the ship’s engines before leaving, it wouldn’t do to get back from shore leave only to find a problem with the engines that could have easily been fixed if they had caught the problem sooner.

Sulu was waiting for both Chekov and Scotty to be done their checks, the three of them had plans to go out for a night of drinking for their first night back on Earth. 

 

First Officer Spock had remained on board to try and fix one of his computer programs that had started to malfunction. His father, the ambassador Sarek, and his mother, Lady Amanda, who had stayed with the Enterprise because they had also planned to spend Spocks shore leave together on Earth, were also stuck on the Enterprise with the crew. 

 

And Jim, being the captain of the ship, was meant to be the last man off the ship.

When it had become apparent that there was something wrong with the transporters they had tried to contact Starfleet only to discover that all communication off the ship was being blocked

 

Despite trying to remain calm tempers were starting to flare amongst the group and it wasn’t long before members of the group were starting to yell at each other from where they stood in the transporter room. 

 

“And I’m telling ya there is nothing, and I mean nothing wrong with the transporter!” Scotty explained for what must have been the tenth time to those gathered in front of the transporter, he was starting to get fed up with the others constantly telling him to check the damned thing.

 

“I agree with Mr. Scott,” Spock spoke as he came out from behind the controls having completed his own check on the transporter controls and finding them in working order

 

Silence descended upon the group, if both Scotty and Spock said there was nothing wrong then there really was nothing wrong

 

“Then how do we get off?” Amanda broke the silence

 

“Well, there is always the shuttles?” Sulu proposed

 

“No. If we use the shuttles then one of us would have to stay behind. And if we all went then the bay doors would have to remain open, besides; we need to figure out what the problem is and not just leave it,” Kirk stated to his crewmen

 

Suddenly a disembodied voice spoke from all around them, it seemed to echo around the empty hallways, it came from everywhere, but no where’s all at once, “Greetings Enterprise crew, Ambassador and Lady. By now you have realised that it is not the transporter that is the problem. Now if you will go to the room with the largest screen, all shall be explained.”

 

Kirk stepped away from the group and towards where the voice seemed to sound the loudest, “and am I correct in assuming that it is you that is stopping us from leaving the ship and from contacting Starfleet?”

 

“All will be explained Captain”

 

* * *

 

 

After making their way into a rec room with a large view screen in it, they all sat around a table with Kirk at the head, to his right was Spock who had Amanda and Sarek beside him followed by Uhora. On Kirks other side was McCoy, Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu.

 

As soon as everyone was seated comfortably the view screen came to life, on it was the top half of a man or alien with a very large head; he wore a shiny robe and an amulet around his neck.

 

Both Kirk and Spock sat up a little straighter, “You’re a Talosian.”

 

The rest of the crew perked up, they had heard of this race only in rumors, but only the Captain and Mr. Spock had ever seen them before. 

 

“Indeed, Captain, and before you ask; Captain Pike is doing well on our planet.”

 

“Well, that is good to hear. But now let’s get down to business, why have you stopped us from getting off this ship?”

 

Everyone but the Vulcan’s leaned forward to hear what the Talosian would say

 

“It had come to my races attention that an event in one of your futures will cause changes to the past. These changes will have disastrous effects and events will happen as a result of this, events that were never meant to happen and will alter the course of history. If you wish to then all of you may view this alternate timeline and can work towards bettering it.”

 

McCoy pulled Kirk towards him and furiously whispered into his ear, “Jim! You’re not seriously considering this are you? What if he’s lying and nothing that we see will ever happen, what if this is all just a ploy to distract us from something big?”

 

“But what if it does happen Bones? What then? We have to take that chance.” Turning towards the others Kirk addressed them as well, “if any of you chose to leave then you may. No one will hold it against you.”

 

Nobody moved. They all wanted to see what was changed and see if there was anything they could do to prevent it.

 

“Very well Enterprise. We will begin now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres where it really takes off as they start to watch the movie  
> Let me know what you think, because again: I can't write these characters!!!!! D:

The Talosian slowly faded off the screen and the room was plunged into darkness, before anyone could speak up they were assaulted with sounds coming from the viewing screen

 

**In space as the USS Kelvin comes into view**

 

**MALE STARFLEET OFFICER: USS Kelvin, go for Starfleet base**

 

**KELVIN OFFICER: Starfleet base. We sent you a transmission. Did you receive?**

 

**FEMALE STARFLEET OFFICER: Kelvin, have you double - checked those readings?**

 

**KELVIN OFFICER: Our gravitational sensors are going crazy here, you should see this. It looks like a lightning storm.**

 

**FEMALE STARFLEET OFFICER: What you sent doesn’t seem possible.**

 

**KELVIN OFFICER: Yes, ma’am. I understand. That’s why we sent it.**

 

**Turbo-lift doors split open and reveals Captain Robau and the Bridge.**

 

**ROBAU: Report**

 

**KELVIN OFFICER: Still out of visual range. We’ll be there in twenty seconds.**

 

**MALE STARFLEET OFFICER (OVER RADIO): Alert Captain Robau that Starfleet decides to proceed with precaution**

 

The members of Starfleet leaned forward slightly in their seat, anyone could tell that something important was going on. Then again, since the Talosian’s were showing them this it must be important in some way

 

**A flurry of activity all around and finally Captain Robau’s face is revealed as he says**

 

**ROBAU: Polarize the viewscreen.**

 

**The view screen goes up and a bright light comes through, Captain Robau moves to sit in his chair**

 

**KELVIN OFFICER: Captain, we have visual.**

 

**KELIN LIEUTENANT: Repeat, could this be Klingon?**

 

**STARFLEET OFFICER (OVER RADIO): Negative, Lieutenant. You’re 75, 000 kilometers from the..**

 

**ANOTHER KELVIN OFFICER: Captain, are you seeing this?**

 

**The view pans around to the view screen as an alarm starts up in the background and lights start flashing. On the view screen a big ship starts to come out of the “lightning storm”. The ship looks terrifying as it emerges.**

 

Kirk turned towards his chief engineer and science officer, “Scotty, Spock have either of you ever seen anything like that?”

 

“Nea Captain, that ship looks way more advanced than even the Enterprise herself!”

 

“I agree with Mr. Scott. In fact, it appears that the ship is appearing from a black hole unlike any ever seen before”

 

Everyone at the table looked on with interest, already after only minutes they had more questions, there was no doubt in any of their minds that what they were about to see was one of the events the Talosian had spoke of.

 

**ROBAU (TO HIMSELF): My God**

 

**Bright lights are flashing from the storm as the Kelin is shown in front of the emerging ship. This new ship is shown to be a lot larger than the Kelvin.**

 

**The view is back to the bridge of the Kelvin and alarms are still blaring.**

 

**KELVIN OFFICER: I have a reading**

 

**HELM OFFICER: They’ve locked weapons on us!**

 

**ROBAU: Red alert!**

 

**The view changes again and George Kirk is shown before it changes to a hologram of the enemy ship**

 

Kirk leaned forward, “that's dad. And if that's Captain Robau then that must be the USS Kelvin.”

 

“The ship you were born on?” Bones muttered to his friend

 

**GEORGE KIRK: Torpedoes locked on 320 degrees mark 2**

 

**ROBAU: Arm weapons!**

 

**The enemy ship fires at the Kelvin in what looks like green beams of light**

 

**ROBAU: Evasive pattern delta five**

 

**GEORGE KIRK: Incoming frags**

 

**The beams hit the Kelvin causing serious damage and various crewmen are shown being killed. Back on the bridge crewman are being thrown around**

 

**ROBAU: Fire all phasers. Damage report**

 

**ENGINEERING OFFICER (OVER COMM): Warp drive’s been knocked out. I’ve never seen anything like it.**

 

**[ENGINEERING]**

 

**A engineer is shown running to a control screen speaking into a communicator, there are alarms behind him and smoke is everywhere**

 

**ENGINEER OFFICER: Weapons are offline. Main power is 38%**

 

Kirk found that he couldn’t look away from the screen, his father was on the Kelvin; he needed to see that his father made it off. It was because of his father really that made him join Starfleet in the first place.

 

**[BRIDGE]**

 

**Everyone is becoming more panicked as the alarms keep blaring**

 

**HELM OFFICER: They’re firing in our...**

 

**ROBAU: All power to forward shields**

 

**The Kelvin was fired at again, then they seen a corridor of the ship where a female crewmen was sucked out through a hole made in the ship**

 

**FEMALE OFFICER: Ahh! Ahh! Lieutenant!**

 

**[BRIDGE]**

 

**BALDING OFFICER: Are our shields even up?**

 

**FEMALE BRIDGE OFFICER: Deck Seven to Thirteen. We have confirmed casualties.**

 

**GEORGE KIRK: They’re at eleven percent and dropping. Ten percent… sir, it’s nine and we’re dropping**

 

**ROBAU: All remaining power to forward shields. Prepare shuttles for evacuation.**

 

“It’s all they can do…”

 

Everyone knew this was something that could happen at any time to any ship, even the Enterprise, but seeing it happen was still shocking.

 

Uhura and Amanda had their hands over their mouths looking at the screen in worry for the Kelvin crew. Amanda was clutching tightly to her husband’s arm, she could feel the worry he refused to show through their bond.

 

Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty were upset at what they were seeing, as hard as they tried they couldn’t stop seeing the Enterprise in place of the Kelvin. It was a thought they didn’t want to even consider.

 

Bones could see that Jim was becoming more and more upset by what he was seeing and frankly he could understand why. His father was on this ship and the outcome wasn’t looking great, plus Bones couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be the captain of that ship, but he knew his friend was imagining it and going over any little thing he could do that would save everyone on that ship.

 

**A noise is heard behind Robau as the Kelvin is being hailed, a voice is heard and the view screen of the Kelvin shows and unnamed Romulan**

 

**AYEL (ON VIEW SCREEN): Hello. My commander requests the presence of your captain, in order to negotiate a ceasefire. You will come aboard our ship via shuttlecraft. Your refusal would be unwise**

 

**ROBAU (TO GEORGE KIRK): Walk with me**

 

**The Bridge doors swish open and Robau walks out into a corridor followed by George Kirk**

 

“It’s a trap! Why is he complying?” Bones asked his friend, there were just some things he could never understand about Captains; like why they would still go into a trap even when they knew it was a trap

 

Kirk looked at his friend and replied, “he’s going to buy his crew time to evacuate.”

 

“But… von’t that mean he vill die?”

 

Only Spock and Sarek were not looking at Kirk, the same phrase going through both of their minds, ‘the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one’

 

When Kirk remained silent the others returned to looking at the screen

 

**[CORRIDOR]**

 

**ROBAU: If I don’t report in fifteen minutes, evacuate the crew**

 

**GEORGE KIRK: Sir, we can...**

 

**ROBAU: There is no help for us out here. Use auto-pilot, and get off this ship.**

 

**GEORGE KIRK: Aya, Captain**

 

**ROBAU: You’re Captain now, Mister Kirk.**

 

**The lift doors shut and the lift is shown descending into shuttlebay. It is absolute chaos as alarms blare and crewmen run from one place to the next. Robau is seen walking through it calmly as he makes his way onto a shuttle, he flies it out and then onto the Romulan ship.**

 

**[KELVIN BRIDGE]**

 

**HELM OFFICER (viewing Robau’s life signs): His heart rates elevated.**

 

**[NARADA]**

 

**The inside of the ship is shown as Robau is lead through. Wires are hanging down and it is obvious that the ship has been through much, Romulan is heard in the background and Robau is lead to Nero. A hologram of a ship is shown to Robau**

 

**AYEL: Look at this ship. Are you familiar with this craft?**

 

**ROBAU: Who is your commander? Is it him?**

 

**Robau looks towards the Romulan that is seated behind Ayel. This Romulan is shown to be holding a spear and looks to be deep in thought.**

 

**AYEL: I will speak for Captain Nero**

 

**ROBAU: Then ask Captain Nero, what gives him the right to attack a Federation vessel?**

 

**Nero finally looks at Robau as Ayel moves to throw another hologram at Robau this time is shows an older looking Vulcan**

 

**AYEL: Do you know the location of Ambassador Spock?**

 

Amanda gasped and she felt her husband stiffen under her hand. She wanted so desperately to gather her boy into her arms and never let him go, but that wouldn't be appropriate.

 

Spock’s eyebrow raised, the only visible sign that he was shocked by them mention of his name

 

“Wait. If that’s the USS Kelvin when she’s captained by Captain Robau then it would be around the time Jim was born. So how are these Romulans looking for Spock, an _Ambassador Spock_ no less,” Bones questioned to no one in particular

 

“It would appear Doctor that the events that the Talosian wants us to see are both in our future as well as simultaneously in the past”  


“You’re talking about time travel man!”

 

“Indeed, Doctor. Is that such a shock? You yourself have had your own experience with time travel remember.”

 

Bones grumbled to himself, but had to concede Spock’s point. This was why space was so dangerous, he thought, you never knew what was possible and impossible anymore

 

As everyone turned back to the view screen neither Amanda or Sarek could shake their worry for their son and his future

 

**ROBAU: I am unfamiliar with Ambassador Spock**

 

**AYEL: What is the current stardate?**

 

**Robau looks confused before it dawns on him that they are not from this time**

 

**ROBAU:  Stardate? Twenty-two thirty-three zero four…. Where are your from?**

 

**A look of pure rage comes over Nero’s face as he rushes at Captain Robau with his spear**

 

**NERO: Arrrrgh!**

 

**[BRIDGE]**

 

**An alarm starts to blare as the crew becomes aware that Robau has been killed. George Kirk looks shocked before launching into action.**

 

**HELM OFFICER: Sir, they’re locked onto our signal**

 

**KELVIN OFFICER: They’re launching again!**

 

**GEORGE KIRK: Bravo-six maneuver fire full**

 

**A volley of weapons start to hit the Kelvin’s hull causing major damage**

 

**GEORGE KIRK: I’m initiating General Order Thirteen. We’re evacuating**

 

**HELM OFFICER: Yes, sir.**

 

**GEORGE KIRK: All decks, this is the Captain speaking. Evacuate the ship immediately. Get down to the shuttle crafts. Repeat evacuate immediately…**

 

**The Kelvin is shown to be taking major damage as it is repeatedly shot at. Next we see George Kirk telling the crew to evacuate as alarms continuously blare in the background, as Kirk is giving orders we see a medical staff come out of a lift with a very pregnant women in a wheelchair**

 

**[CORRIDOR]**

 

**WINONA KIRK: That’s George’s voice. What’s happening?**

 

“That’s mom, this must be before I was born then.”

 

“Hate to break it to ya Jim, but it looks like you’re about to be born there. Hope there aren’t any complications from a shuttle birth.” Bones spoke as he eyed the heavily pregnant Winona Kirk

 

“What do you mean Doctor? Babies are born on starships all the time and they’re all fine,” Uhura asked

 

“Yea, that’s a starship, though, where there's a more controlled enviromental settings. You haven’t got those in a shuttle, even a medical shuttle. There’s no telling what could happen from being born in a shuttle”

 

“You couldn’t have picked a better time Captain?” Scotty spoke up to try and lighten the mood

 

**FEMALE DOCTOR: We’ll deliver in the shuttle. Go!**

 

**[ENGINEERING]**

 

**UNSEEN OFFICER: Let’s go!**

 

**ENGINEER: We’ve got a hull breach!**

 

**Everyone is rushing around in a panic**

 

**WINONA (ON A COMMUNICATOR): George?**

 

**GEORGE KIRK (OVER COMM):  You’re okay, thank god.**

 

**[BRIDGE]**

 

**GEORGE KIRK: I have a Medical Shuttle Thirty-seven standing by. Get to it now. Can you do that?**

 

**[CORRIDOR]**

 

**WINONA: Yes**

 

**GEORGE KIRK (OVER COMM): Everything’s going to be okay. Do exactly as I say. Shuttle Thirty - seven**

 

**WINONA: George, it’s coming, it’s coming now.**

 

**GEORGE KIRK (OVER COMM): I’m on my way.**

 

The air was thick with tension worse than when they were in a jam themselves. It was because they knew that they could do nothing but watch what was happening; their only hope was to try and prevent this all from happening in the first place when the time comes.

 

**[BRIDGE]**

 

**Kirk was shown pushing buttons on the computer...**

 

**COMPUTER VOICE: Auto-pilot function has been destroyed. Manual operation only.**

 

**A look of resignation and determination settles on his face.**

 

“Oh no…”

 

**[SHUTTLEBAY]**

 

**ENGINEERING OFFICER: Remove that part now! Get to the shuttle! Move, move, move!**

 

**WINONA (SCREAMING): Oh, it’s a big one.**

 

**MALE DOCTOR: Just keep breathing. You’ll be fine**

 

**WINONA: And the baby too, right?**

 

**MALE DOCTOR: And the baby too.**

 

**[MEDICAL SHUTTLE 37]**

 

**MALE DOCTOR: Right here**

 

**WINONA: Ahh! Ahh!**

 

**GEORGE KIRK (OVER COMM): Captain to Shuttle Thirty-seven. Is my wife onboard?**

 

**PILOT: Yes sir, she is.**

 

**[BRIDGE]**

 

**GEORGE KIRK: I need you to go now. Do you hear me?**

 

**[SHUTTLE]**

 

**PILOT: We’re waiting on you, sir.**

 

**GEORGE KIRK (OVER COMM): No, just go...**

 

**[BRIDGE]**

 

**GEORGE KIRK: … take off, immediately.**

 

Jim was gripping the table in front of him so hard his knuckles were turning white, Bones leant over and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. He knew it wasn’t much, but he hoped it offered some comfort to his friend.

 

**[SHUTTLE]**

 

**GEORGE KIRK (OVER COMM): That’s an order**

 

**PILOT: Yes, sir**

 

**WINONA: No, wait. We can’t go yet. Please, stop. Agh, agh. (on communicator) George, the shuttle’s leaving. Where are you?**

 

**[BRIDGE]**

 

**GEORGE KIRK: Sweetheart, listen to me.**

 

**[SHUTTLE]**

 

**GEORGE KIRK (OVER COMM): I’m not going to be there.**

 

**WINONA: No**

 

**The truth was starting to dawn on Winona, but she was trying her hardest to deny it to herself**

 

**[BRIDGE]**

 

**GEORGE KIRK: This is the only way you’ll survive**

 

**[SHUTTLE]**

 

**WINONA: Please, don’t stay on the ship. You have to be here.**

 

**[BRIDGE]**

 

**GEORGE KIRK: The shuttles will never make it if I don’t fight them off.**

 

**[SHUTTLE]**

 

**WINONA: George, I can’t do this without you**

 

**FEMALE ALIEN DOCTOR: Okay, I need you to push now.**

 

**WINONA: Aghhhh!**

 

**The shuttles are seen leaving the ship as Kirk prepares to ram the ship into the enemy**

 

**[BRIDGE]**

 

**BABY KIRK:  Crying over the comm**

 

**[SHUTTLE]**

 

**GEORGE KIRK:  What is it?**

 

**[SHUTTLE]**

 

**WINONA: It’s a boy**

 

**[BRIDGE]**

 

**GEORGE KIRK: A boy!**

 

**[SHUTTLE]**

 

**GEORGE KIRK (OVER COMM): Tell me about him**

 

**[BRIDGE]**

 

**WINONA (OVER COMM): He’s beautiful**

 

**[SHUTTLE]**

 

**WINONA: George, you should be here**

 

**[BRIDGE]**

 

**COMPUTER VOICE: Impact alert**

 

The room seemed to hold its breath as nobody moved, Uhura and Amanda already had tears starting to roll down their faces

 

**GEORGE KIRK: What are we going to call him?**

 

**[SHUTTLE}**

 

**WINONA: We can name him after your father.**

 

**[BRIDGE]**

 

**GEORGE KIRK: Tiberius? Are you kidding me? No, that’s the worst. Let’s name him after your dad. Let’s call him Jim**

 

**[SHUTTLE]**

 

**WINONA: Jim. Okay. Jim it is.**

 

**[BRIDGE]**

 

**GEORGE KIRK: Sweetheart, can you hear me?**

 

**[SHUTTLE]**

 

**WINONA: I can hear.**

 

**[BRIDGE]**

 

**GEORGE KIRK: I love you so much. I love you…**

 

**The Kelin makes impact and George Kirk is thrown forwards. Winona starts to cry and you can see the explosion through the shuttle window**

 

Kirk pushed his friend’s hand off his shoulder as he all but ran from the room, Bones got up after a minute of shock and ran after his friend

 

The rest of the room’s occupants were in a state of shock as well just trying to process what they had just seen. Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu were trying to discreetly wipe away the tears that had gathered in the corners of their eyes while they comforted Uhura and each other.

 

Spoke was torn by the need to help his father console his mother and from wanting to be with his Captain and offer his own support along with the Doctors

 

No one really knew what to think about what they had just watched.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the door closed behind Jim, Bones shook himself out of his shock and ran after his friend, the others could comfort each other

 

He didn’t know where Jim would have gone exactly, but he had a good idea that he would find him in his rooms; they were the one place on the ship he could go where he didn’t have to be the Captain

 

The doors swished open and closed as Bones came into the dimly lit room, seated behind the desk was his friend and Captain

 

He had never seen him look so small in his life

 

The doors swished open and closed as Bones came into the dimly lit room, seated behind the desk was his friend and Captain

 

He had never seen him look so small in his life

  


This time Bones got a reaction, a slump of the shoulders, but a reaction all the same. Taking it as an invitation to stay Bones moved so he was standing at his friend’s should and again put his hands on his shoulder, waiting for when his friend was ready to talk.

 

It seemed like ages, but was really only a matter of minutes before Kirk began to talk, “I know it’s not _me_ that grows up without a dad, but..”

 

“I know Jim.”

 

“My dad… he inspired me to join Starfleet Bones. I was always trying to make him proud, but if in this… alternate timeline if he isn’t there for that young James Kirk to look up to, then…”

 

“Then how does he get into Starfleet?”

 

“Exactly!” Jim sighed and looked up at his friend, “I’m worried Bones, not just for this other me, but for all of us. It’s only been a few minutes and already there’s been a major change.”

 

“Yea, I got a bad feeling about all this too.”

 

“We should probably get back to the others.”

 

“Are you sure you’re ready Jim?”

 

“Let’s go”

 

Walking back into the room they found the others to be more composed, but still in the same positions as when Bones left them

 

“Keptain?”

 

“Let’s get back to this.”

 

With that, everyone turned back to the screen as it unfroze from where they had left off.

 

**[IOWA STREET]**

 

**A red corvette is seen turning a corner at high speeds, it is revealed that the driver is a young teen with blond hair. He answers this phone**

 

**STEP DAD: Hey, are you out of your mind? That car’s an antique. You think you can get away with this just ‘cause your mother’s off-planet? You get your ass back home, now! You live in my house, buddy. You live in my house and that’s my car. You get one scratch on that car and I’m going to whip your a…**

 

“He better not touch a hair on that boy’s head!” Amanda spoke up

 

“My wife, it is illogical to talk to the screen as we are only seeing what has happened and have no control over it.”

 

**The boy quickly shuts off the conversation and instead starts to blare music**

 

“Is that classical?”

 

**BOY: Yeah!**

 

**The car zooms past many green fields and a young man who is hitchhiking**

 

**BOY: Hey, Jonny!**

 

**After the car has speed past, a police officer is seen speeding after the car as well**

 

“Captain, I’m confused,” Uura spoke softly

 

“About what Lieutenant?”

 

Uhura turned so she was looking more directly at the Captain and the others turned as well to look at them both

 

“Well, sir, I was wondering who this young child is.”

 

The bridge crew all looked more closely at the boy behind the wheel, he did look familiar in an odd sort of way

 

After a while, Kikr spoke up, “I believe that is Iowa in the background so this child must be this timelines James Kirk.”

 

“It would make sense Captain.” Spock agreed

 

**The young James Kirk noticed the cop as he drove up beside the car**

 

**COP: Citizen, pull over**

 

**Kirk pulls onto a dirt road and the cop turns to follow, Kirk is seen to be enjoying the chase. Up ahead is shown to be a chasm and Kirk shows no signs of stopping**

 

“The hell does this kid think he’s doing!?” Bones yelled

 

**As the car goes over the chasm Kirk throws himself out of the car and pulls himself up off the edge to stand in front of the officer**

 

Everyone, even the Vulcan’s though less noticeably, breathed a relieved sigh seeing that the boy was okay

 

**KIRK: Is there a problem, officer?**

 

**COP: Citizen, what is your name?**

 

**KIRK: My name is James Tiberius Kirk**

 

Quick glances were shot to the Captain seated at the head of the table, was this kid really thee Captain James T. Kirk when he was younger? Most of the crew were wondering if this was what their Captain was like as a child or was this a result of growing up without George Kirk? None of them could even begin to imagine their captain doing anything like what they had just seen… at least not as a kid.

 

**As the scene changes they see the planet Vulcan followed by a Vulcan city**

 

Amanda, Sarek, and Spock leaned forward slightly at the sight of their home

 

“Sarek that looks like Spock’s school”

 

“Indeed, it would seem that now we are to be shown something of Spock as well”

 

The others perked up a little and looked at the screen more closely, wondering what they would see now.

 

**[Vulcan School]**

 

**Bowls in the floor are seen with Vulcan children in them as the Computer asks questions. Adults are seen walking around the tops**

 

**TEACHING COMPUTER: What is the formula of the volume of a sphere?**

 

**VULCAN BOY: Four- thirds pi times the radius cubed**

 

“Wait, is that how you teach your children? In separate little bowls set into the ground and with computers?” Sulu asked

 

“Indeed, we have found that young Vulcan children learn a greater amount when studying on their own and at their own pace.” Sarek answered that helmsman's question

 

A smirk slid across Scotty’s face as he glanced at Spock, “taught by computers commander? Ay, now that does explain a few things Sir.”

 

Scotty’s comment caused a few chuckles from the rest of the command crew and a raised eyebrow from Spock

 

**They see a young boy answering questions as fast as he is asked**

 

“Oh look! It’s Spock!” Amanda gasped out, remembering fondly when her baby was that small

 

**YOUNG SPOCK: One thousand five hundred forty-eight.**

**TEACHING COMPUTER: What is the…**

 

**SPOCK: Dimensionality equals the logarithm divided by...**

 

**SPOCK: Non-excludability and non-rivarry...**

 

**SPOCK: Four-thirds pi times radius cubed**

 

**SPOCK: When it is morally praiseworthy, but not morally obligatory**

 

**The computer shuts down and Spock has exited his bowl. Other children are seen leaving the classroom, but three children come up behind Spock**

 

**VULCAN BULLY 1: Spock**

 

**SPOCK: I presume you’ve prepared new insults for today**

 

**VULCAN BULLY 1: Affirmative**

 

**SPOCK: This is your thirty-fifth attempt to elicit an emotional response from me**

 

**VULCAN BULLY 2: You’re neither Human nor Vulcan and therefore have no place in this universe.**

 

No one but Amanda noticed Sarek stiffen as the bullies taunted their son. She hated how her son was treated and the fact that she could do nothing for him, any attempt to help would only reflect badly on Sarek and only confirm to the other Vulcan’s that neither she or her son belonged.

 

**VULCAN BULLY 3: Look at his Human eyes. They look sad, don’t they?**

 

**VULCAN BULLY 2: Perhaps an emotional response requires physical stimuli.**

 

**The bully pushes Spock who falls back a step**

 

**VULCAN BULLY 2:  He’s a traitor you know, your father. For marrying her, that Human whore.**

 

Gasps were heard all over the table, Serek could not help himself as he reacted by connecting his two fingers with his wife and strengthening their connection through their bond. Spock looked only marginally angry at the screen, but on the inside, he was seething, remembering all the times he had heard those same words growing up.

 

Amanda herself couldn’t bring herself to even be surprised, she simply held her head up higher, but on the inside she was worried about how her son would react

 

**SPOCK: Aghhhh!**

 

**With a cry Spock launches himself at the bully who had spoken, he threw him down and the bully rolls into the bowl. Spock slides down after him and the others watch as Spock gets on top of the bully and begins to beat him with a distraught look on his face.**

 

**[VULCAN HALLWAY]**

 

**A man is seen walking down a long hallway towards  a young Spock who sits at the end by a window. Spock is shown to look beaten up as well and does not meet his father’s eyes. Sarek is seen sitting down beside Spock**

 

**SPOCK: They called you a traitor.**

 

**SAREK: Emotions run deep within our race. In many ways, more deeply than in Humans. Logic offers a serenity Humans seldom experience. The control of feeling, do that they do not control you.**

 

**SPOCK: You suggest that I should be completely Vulcan, and yet you married a Human.**

 

**SAREK: As ambassador to Earth, it is my duty to observe and understand Human behavior. Marrying your mother was logical. Spock, you are fully capable of deciding your own destiny. The question you face is: which path will you choose? This is something only you can decide.**

 

The screen faded to black before the Talosian appeared again, “we have picked this as a place to stop so that you may rest and reflect on what you have seen.”

 

After the screen faded to black again everyone got up and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone find my reference? :3 I thought I was being clever
> 
> You know that no matter how much of a Vulcan Sarek is he does care for his wife and son, its just hard to show it


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who didn't get the refrance, in Beyond the song they play while leaving the planets is the song Kirk listens to during his stunt when we meet him in 2009. Whenever it is played someone asked if it was classical so in this fic I had someone ask that  
> As for parings probably not, if you chose to see one in some way then be my guest. There are just to many paringings that I could go with that I would prefer not to chose one.

Uhura, Sulu, Scotty, and Chekov found themselves heading towards one of the ships numerous rec rooms. Once there, Scotty got everyone their preferred drinks and they all sat around a table in silence. None of them wanted to talk about what they had seen, each to lost in their own thoughts; wondering how much more of the timeline would be changed and how they could ever hope to prevent it

 

Bones pulled Jim into his own room, not wanting his friend to be alone. Grabbing them both drinks from his own supply the two old friends reflected quietly on what they had seen

 

“We have to stop it.”

 

Bones looked up from his drink at his friend, “I know Jim. But, how? We don’t even know how this even came about!”

 

“... we know Spock is a part of it”

 

Bones frowned at the mention of Spock, an uncomfortable feeling was curling in his gut after seeing those bullies taunt the younger Spock

 

“Hey Jim. You don’t think our Spock was bullied that badly before do ya?”

 

Jim looked knowingly at McCoy, “Doctor, I think that our Mister Spock has had his fair share of hardships and children will be children no matter what planet or species they are.”

 

The two old friends remained in silence for the rest of the night.

 

In one of the ships observational rooms sat the Vulcan-Human family. None of them spoke, they simply sat in silent contemplation and reviewed all that they had seen so far. And if Amanda's hand rested on her son’s arm and said son did nothing to remove then no one said anything, certainly not Sarek, who knew his wife needed this as much as his son did.

 

~~~~~~~~

The next day after a quiet breakfast everyone slowly returned to the viewing room

 

Hiding yawns behind their hands everyone sat down around the table, this time Bones sat at the end of the table with Uhura on his left and Spock on his right.

 

Next to Uhura sat Amanda and Sarek followed by an uncomfortable looking Chekov; having been the last one to sit down the Russian was forced to sit in the only available seat left. On the other side of the table right after Spock was Scotty followed by Jim then Sulu.

 

The black screen lit up suddenly with the face of the Talosian, “I hope you all are ready for what is to come next.”

 

“We’re ready for whatever you have to show us.”

 

The Talosian looked around at everyone at the table before his gaze stopped at Spock, “I warn you Captain, what you will see will be hard on one of your own. Out of everything that you must try to prevent, this is of one of the largest scales.”

 

Before anyone could ask any questions the Talosian disappeared from the screen and was soon replaced by a woman in front of a window.

 

**[VULCAN HALLWAY - YEARS LATER]**

 

**A women is shown to be standing in front of a window and holds her arms up towards Spock who is out of sight**

 

**AMANDA: Spock, come here. Let me see you**

 

**SPOCK: No**

 

**AMANDA: Spock**

 

**Footsteps are heard as Spock walks on screen and stops in front of his mother. Amanda starts to fuss over his clothes.**

 

**AMANDA: There’s no need to be anxious. You’ll do fine.**

 

**SPOCK: I am hardly anxious mother. And fine has variable definitions. Fine is unacceptable.**

 

Amanda smiled over at her son, “you’re nervous. I can always tell.”

 

**AMANDA: Okay**

 

**Spck grabbed Amanda;s hands and held them for a minute, he seemed to hesitate before speaking**

 

**SPOCK: May I ask a personal query?**

 

**AMANDA: Anything.**

 

**SPOCK: Should I choose to complete the Vulcan discipline of Kolinahr, and purge all emotion, I trust you will not feel it reflects judgment upon you.**

 

Bones fumed silently to himself, after seeing how Spock was treated by those billies for being half human that uncomfortable feeling was becoming too hard to ignore. He had to admit to himself that he felt guilty for all the times he had gotten mad at the science officer for being more Vulcan than Human. But what he was hearing now made his blood boil, not at Spock directly, but he was more so mad that Spock was going to be denying a whole other part of himself to try and reach someone else’s vision of what he should be. There was a part of the Georgian that was reminded of old Earth and he didn’t like it. Bones silently vowed to himself that he would try and be more understanding of the Vulcan, but to also encourage him to embrace his human side as well.

 

Unknownst to anyone else, the rest of the crew had made similar promises to themselves.

 

**Amanda looked a little upset before she looked down before Spock could notice her expression, when she looked up she was forcing herself to smile for her son**

 

**AMANDA: Oh, Spock. As always, whatever you choose to be, you will have a proud mother.**

 

**[VULCAN SCIENCE ACADEMY]**

 

**Spock is shown standing in front of the Vulcan council. Sarek is seen to be on the council looking down at his son.**

 

**MINISTER: You have surpassed the expectations of your instructors. Your final record is flawless. With one exception, I see that you have applied to Starfleet as well.**

 

**SPOCK: It was logical to cultivate multiple options.**

 

**MINISTER: Logical but unnecessary. You’re hereby accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy. It is truly remarkable, Spock, that you have achieved so much, despite your disadvantage.**

 

“Oh boy…” muttered Scotty

 

Jim and Sulu who had heard him nodded along, they had their _suspicion_ of what this… disadvantage was.

 

**MINISTER: All rise**

 

**The Vulcan council rose from their seats**

 

**SPOCK: If you would clarify, Minister. To what disadvantage are you referring?**

 

**MINISTER: Your Human mother.**

 

“Ublyudok,” Chekov swore under his breath

 

Uhura, Sulu, and Scotty looked appalled that the Vulcan minister would come right out and say it, meanwhile Jim and Bones looked murderous.

 

Amanda looked resigned, she remembered hearing about this from Spock when he had gotten home and feeling the flare of anger from Sarek through their bond before he had been able to cover it, she hated the fact that she was the cause of her son being treated a different way and not having as much expected of him.

 

Like all those years ago, Spock and Sarek were angered by the Minister’s words, but like then there was little they could do to change his or anyone else’s views on Amanda

 

**Before replying Spock looked over to his father, Sarek gave a small almost unnoticeable nod to his son**

 

**SPOCK: Council, Ministers, I must decline.**

 

**MINISTER: No Vulcan has ever declined admission to this academy**

 

**SPOCK: Then, as I am half-human, your record remains untarnished.**

 

**SAREK: Spock. You have made a commitment to honor the Vulcan way**

 

**MINISTER: Why did you come before the council today? Was it to satisfy your emotional need to rebel?**

 

**SPOCK: The only emotion I wish to convey is gratitude. Thank you, Ministers, for your consideration. Live long and prosper.**

 

“Why, Mister Spock, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

 

Spock turned towards the Captain, “I do not know what you mean.”

 

“Right Laddie, of course you don’t,” Scorry laughed

 

“It should be noted that these events happened slightly differently for me than what you have just seen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness and the short chapter I've had a lot of school work and no inspiration.  
> I am a firm believer that Sarek is a good Dad okay! And none of you can convince me otherwise!  
> Ublyudok - Bastard (Only swear word I have planned really) I used google translate so correct me if it's wrong  
> Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**[RIVERSIDE SHIPYARD BAR - IOWA]**

 

**Bar music starts to play and the scene has changed to show a dark sky and a lit up bar. A women is shown walking through the bar and saying hello to people as she makes her way through the swarm of people in Cadet red and over to the bar**

 

**UHURA: Hi. I’d like a Klavanian fire tea. Uhh… three Budweiser classics, two Cardassian sunrises, and a…**

 

“Lieutenant is that you?” Asked Sulu

 

Everyone turned a curious look to Uhura, the women on the screen did look a little like Uhura in her academy days

 

“I… I don’t know. She could be I guess.”

 

They couldn’t see much of the woman on the screen, but from what they could see anyone who had seen pictures of Uhura’s cadet days could say this woman did have a resemblance to her.

 

**SAL THE BARTENDER: Try the Slusho, it’s good.**

 

**As soon as Uhura finishes her order a handsome blue eyed man leans forward so that he can be seen sitting beside a large alien**

 

**KIRK: That’s a lot of drinks for one woman**

 

**UHURA: And a shot of Jack straight up.**

 

**KIRK: Make that two, her shots on me**

 

**UHURA: Her shots on her (TO KIRK) Thanks but no thanks**

 

**KIRK: Do you at least want to know my name before you completely reject me?**

 

**UHURA: I’m fine without it**

 

**KIRK: You are fine without it. It’s Jim, Jim Kirk. If you don’t tell me your name, I’m gonna have to make one up.**

 

**UHURA: It’s Uhura**

 

**KIRK: Uhura, no way. That’s the name I was gonna make up for ya. Uhura what?**

 

Snickers could be heard around the table, but when Kirk looked around at those laughing, they would attempt to hide their smiles

 

Uhura smiled over at her friend and Captain, “why Captain, why don’t you make up a name for me. After all, you got my last name right.”

 

Jim put his head in his hands, he didn’t want his friends to see his smile; he liked that his crew was able to joke with him and act normal around him

 

**UHURA: Just Uhura**

 

**KIRK: They don’t have last names on your world?**

 

**UHURA: Uhura is my last name**

 

**KIRK:Well then, they don’t have first names on your world?**

 

**Kirk gets up with his drink and walks over to lean on the bar directly beside Uhura, clearly checking her out**

 

**KIRK: So, you’re a Cadet, you’re studying… what’s your focus?**

 

**UHURA: Xenolinguistics. You have no idea what that means**

 

**KIRK: The study of alien languages, morphology, phonology, syntax. It means you’ve got a talented tongue**

 

**UHURA: I’m impressed. For a moment there, I thought you were just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals**

 

**KIRK: Well, not only.**

 

**Uhura laughs as a big man dressed in cadet red walks up to the pair**

 

**“CUPCAKE”: This townie isn’t bothering you, right?**

 

The viewers looked closer at everyone on the screen, for the first time they really noticed that James Kirk was not dressed as a cadet like most of the bar’s occupants. Looking at this young Kirk everyone could see that he was old enough to be in the academy, but none but Bones, Spock, and Jim himself why he might be at that time.

 

**UHURA: Oh, beyond belief. But it’s nothing I can’t handle**

 

**KIRK: You could handle me, if that’s an invitation**

 

**CUPCAKE: Hey! You better mind your manners**

 

**KIRK: Oh, relax cupcake, it was a joke**

 

**Kirk reaches over and puts his arm on “Cupcake” before turning around, the newly dubbed Cupcake grabs Kirk and turns him back around to face him. Behind Cupcake three other cadets are seen glaring at Kirk**

 

**CUPCAKE: Hey, farm boy, maybe you can’t count, but there are four of us and one of you**

 

**KIRK: Well, get some more guys and then it’ll be an even fight**

 

**Kirk pats Cupcake twice on the cheek before starting to turn around but before he could turn further Cupcake grabs him and proceeds to punch Kirk who falls onto the bar table. When Cupcake makes a move to punch him again Kirk kicks him into a table, one of the other guys comes at Kirk and the two begin to fight**

 

A chorus of ‘Ohhh…’ and ‘Ow’ fill the room as the fight is shown

 

**Eventually Kirk gets hit back and he unfortunately catches himself grabbing onto Uhura’s breast she then pushes him back**

 

Gasps were heard from both Amanda and Uhura, who turned to glare jokingly at the good captain. They could all tell that it was a simple accident and it hadn’t been that Kirks intention

 

Amanda then put her arm around Nyota’s shoulders, she found herself drawn to this other woman, probably because she was the only other woman on the ship at the moment and she could show emotion around her.

 

**The fight continues with Kirk obviously losing**

 

**UHURA: Stop it! Stop it, all of you! Enough! Guys, he’s had enough!**

 

**It doesn’t end until a loud whistle is heard from a man in starfleet uniform standing at the door**

 

**PIKE: Outside. All of you**

 

**MALE CADET: Yes, sir.**

 

**All the cadets slowly file out of the bar as Pike walks over to Kirk who was left lying on the table with his face covered in blood**

 

“You sure are a mess there Jim.”

 

No one could argue with the Doctor, everyone felt some sympathy for the Jim Kirk they had just watched get beat up

 

**PIKE: You alright, son?**

 

**KIRK: You can whistle really loud, you know that?**

 

**It now seems to be later that evening as Kirk and Pike sit at a lone table in the bar. Te bar looks to be closed and is in the process of being cleaned up for the night**

 

**PIKE: You know, I couldn’t believe it when the bartender told me who you are**

 

**KIRK: Who am I, Captain Pike?**

 

Jim looked at his old friend in surprise and wonder, he knew he shouldn’t have been so surprised to see Pike looking so well, but he was. Jim looked over at Spock to try and guess what that other man was thinking, if Spock was surprised to see his old Captain again, he -obviously- didn’t show it, but the one raised eyebrow gave Kirk an idea of what the Vulcan was feeling.

 

**PIKE: Your father’s son**

 

**KIRK (TO BARTENDER): Can I get another one?**

 

**PIKE: For my dissertation, I was assigned the USS Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad, he didn’t believe in no-win scenarios**

 

**KIRK: Sure learned his lesson.**

 

**PIKE: Well, it depends on how you define winning. You’re here aren’t ya?**

 

**KIRK: Thanks**

 

**PIKE: You know, that instinct to leap without looking, that was his nature too, and in my opinion, it’s something Starfleet lost**

 

**KIRK: Why are you talking to me, man?**

 

**PIKE: ‘Cause I looked up your file while you were drooling on the floor. Your aptitude tests are off the charts, so what is it? You like being the only genius-level repeat offender in the midwest?**

 

**KIRK: Maybe I love it?**

 

**PIKE: Look, so your dad dies. You can settle for less than an ordinary life. Or do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something special? Enlist in Starfleet.**

 

**KIRK: Enli -- (LAUGHS) You guys must be was down in your recruiting quota for the month**

 

**PIKE: If you’re half the man your father was Jim, Starfleet could use you. You could be an officer in four years. You could have your own ship in eight. You understand what the Federation is, don’t you? It’s important. It’s a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada.**

 

Sarek bristled silently in his chair. ‘Peacekeepers,’ Sarek thought to himself, ‘peacekeepers don’t constantly engage in a fight against new and dangerous aliens. They don’t put my son at risk.’

 

**KIRK: We done?**

 

**PIKE: I’m done. Riverside Shipyard. The shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow oh-eight hundred. You know, your father was Captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saves eight hundred lives, including your mother’s. And yours. I dare you to do better.**

 

**As Pike leaves, Jim looks at a salt shaker that looks a lot like the Kelvin**

 

Sulu leaned over the table towards Chekov, “psst. Pav, what do you think?”

 

Grinning Chekov looked from the Kirk on the screen to his Captain then back to his friend, “it vaz dare, of course he vill join.”

 

Sulu and Chekov grinned at each other while around the table laughter could be heard

 

**Kirk rides on his motorcycle to see the Enterprise being built, after looking at it he rides to the shipyard and over to the recruits’ shuttle**

 

**[RIVERSIDE SHIPYARD]**

 

**SHIPYARD ENGINEER: Nice ride, man**

 

Sulu shared a quick smirk with Chekov

 

**KIRK: It’s yours. (TO PIKE) Four years? I’ll do it in three**

 

**[SHUTTLECRAFT]**

 

**Kirk walks onto the shuttle and immediately walks head first into a metal bar**

 

Snickers were heard from most of the table while Jim tried not to blush, ‘what a first --err second-- introduction’

 

**KIRK: (TO CUPCAKE AND HIS CREW): At ease, gentlemen**

 

**Finding a seat Jim sees Uhura sitting across the aisle**

 

**KIRK: Never did get that first name**

 

**FEMALE ACADEMY OFFICER: You need a doctor**

 

**MCCOY: I told you people, I don’t need a doctor. I am a doctor**

 

Bones groaned to himself, causing the others to look at him  curiously, no-one there had ever met him in his early cadet years

 

**OFFICER: You need to get back to your seat.**

 

**MCCOY: I had one in the bathroom with no windows.**

 

**OFFICER: You need to get back to your seat, now!**

 

**MCCOY: I suffer from aviophobia. It means fear of dying in something that flies**

 

“If one suffers from such fear, then I fail to see the logic in joining Starfleet,” Sarek stated

 

**OFFICER: Sir, for your own safety, sit down or else I’ll make you sit down.**

 

**MCCOY: Fine**

 

**OFFICER: Thank you**

 

**PIKE: (OVER COMM) This is Captain Pike. We’ve been cleared for takeoff**

 

**MCCOY: (TO KIRK) I may throw up on you**

 

“Oh no...:” muttered McCoy

 

“Oh no, is right,” grumbled Kirk

 

**KIRK: I think these things are pretty safe**

 

**MCCOY: Don’t pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull, and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. A solar flare might pop up and cook us in our seats. And wait ‘ til your sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles. See if you’re still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger after darkness and silence.**

 

“Bones! Is that… is that you?!” Kirk asked his friend

 

Him and everyone else were slightly shocked to see the usually put together Doctor looking as he did in this scene

 

“Yup, most likely is.”

 

“Doctor, I have to ask, why are ya like this? You’ve certainly never behaved like this now,” Scotty asked the question that was on all their minds, though Jim has a suspicion of what time in McCoy’s life this was

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

**KIRK: Well I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space**

 

**MCCOY: Yeah, well, got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I’ve got left is my bones.**

 

McCoy grimaced to himself, he remembered that time. He really hadn’t been in a good frame of mind

 

“Oh. I’m sorry Doctor, I didn’t know.”

 

“It’s fine Scotty. It’s fine”

 

**KIRK: Jim Kirk**

 

**MCCOY: McCoy, Leonard McCoy**

 

**The shuttle leaves the shipyard. The words three years later show up on the view screen, and everyone can see that they are on Narada**

 

**[NARADA]**

 

**ROMULAN: Captain Nero. You’ve been requested on the bridge, sir. Ayel says it’s time.**

 

‘Time for what’ went through everyone’s heads

 

**[NARADA BRIDGE]**

 

**AYEL: Sir, we’ve arrives at the coordinates you calculated**

 

**ROMULAN 2: There’s nothing here.**

 

**AYEL: What are your orders?**

 

**NERO: We wait. We wait for the one who allowed our home to be destroyed, as we’ve been doing for twenty-five years**

 

“Romulus? Destroyed?” muttered Amanda

 

**AYEL: And once we’ve killed him?**

 

**NERO: Kill him? I’m not gonna kill him. I’m going to make him watch.**

 

**Behind Nero on the bridge view screen a black hole opens up and out comes the Jellyfish**

 

**NERO: Capture that ship. Welcome back, Spock.**

 

Amanda and Uhura gasped, and everyone else sat up straighter

 

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, shooting each other nervous glances, the scene couldn’t change fast enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m not dead! Sorry, I did mean to update this in May but I needed to take a serious break from a lot of things.  
> What you should know is that 1) the last five chapters have been rewritten, they are generally the same as before but different (on AO3 the notes at the beginning and end have not been changed or taken down from when the chapters were originally posted)  
> 2) I have the script of the movie fully written out now so it will be easier to write the chapters. That being said, I don’t have a lot of time, so updates will still be irregular 
> 
> Also! To clear some things up:  
> I will be doing Into Darkness and Beyond, they will be in this story not made into different stories  
> There are no ships unless they are canon, i.e., Sarek and Amanda  
> Though! For Spock and Uhura since they are canon couple in 2009 timeline, I have it so that they WERE a couple, but because Spock had left for the Enterprise when Uhura was still in the academy they broke it off and are now just good friends, but no one knows of their past romance
> 
> BUT! This story is now off of Hiatus!!

**[STARFLEET ACADEMY GROUNDS]**

**MCCOY: Why are you so happy?**

**Kirk and McCoy are seen walking out of a building dressed in Cadet uniforms**

Everyone let out quiet groans and grumbles when the screen changed to something that was very much not about their Spock or this Nero guy. They knew that whatever was being shown to them now was also important and probably held significance to whatever they were going to see in the future, but they couldn’t help but wish they were seeing a continuation of the last scene.

**KIRK: I don’t know what you’re talking about**

**MCCOY: No, I don’t suppose you do.**

**KIRK: Hello ladies. (TO MCCOY) I’m taking the test again**

**MCCOY: You got to be kidding me**

**KIRK: Yeah, tomorrow morning and I want you there**

**MCCOY: You know, I’ve got better things to do than to watch you embarrass yourself for a third time. I’m a doctor Jim, I’m busy**

**KIRK: Bones, it doesn’t bother you that no one’s ever passed the test?**

“The Kobayashi Maru?” Bones asked no one in particular

“That’s what I’m thinking, no one has ever passed it. Not unless they were to cheat.” Jim replied to his friend

**MCCOY: Jim, it’s the Kobayashi Maru. No one passes the test, and no one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds.**

**KIRK: I got to study**

**MCCOY: Study my ass**

**Kirk leaves Bones and walks off screen, Bones does not look like he believes him before he too walks away**

**[DORM ROOM]**   
**GAILA: Ahh… Jim, I think I love you**

“Oh god.”

“No. please I don’t want to see this”

“Oh no”

“Captain please”

“Yea.. sure studying”

**KIRK: That’s so weird**

“Oh, you did not”

“Not the place or the right wording there Laddie”

“This isn’t going to go over well”

While the rest of the table had some manner of comment to make on what was happening on the screen, Kirk was trying to be the respectable Starfleet Captain that he is and not die of embarrassment

**GAILA: Lights**

**MALE COMPUTER VOICE: Lights On**

**GAILA: Did you just say “that is so weird”?**

**KIRK: Yeah, I did but I...**

**GAILA: You don’t love me too?**

**The lights turn on as the two sit up on the bed, behind a wall the sound of a door opening is heard**

**GAILA: Oh, that’s my roomate**

**KIRK: I thought you said she was gone for the night?**

**GAILA: Well, obviously, she’s not. Quick, you’ve got… get under the bed**

**KIRK: Under...**

**GAILA: Look, under the bed.**

**KIRK: C’mon**

**GAILA: She can’t see you**

**KIRK: Why not?**

**GAILA: Because I promised her I’d stop bringing guys back to the room**

**KIRK: Wait, how many guys have you…?**

**GAILA: Down, just down. (TO UHURA) Hey**

While everyone else began to laugh uncontrollably (minus the Vulcans though Spock did secretly find this very amusing) Kirk was using all of his Captains training not to blush too much as the Lieutenant smiled cheekily at him

“Sorry to interrupt Captain,” Uhura said with a laugh

**Kirk gets under the bed just as Uhura is shown walking towards her own bed, Kirk looks at her from under the bed**

**UHURA: Hey**

**GAILA: How are you**

**UHURA: Good. The strangest thing. I was in the long-range sensor lab...**

**GAILA: Yeah… I thought all night**

**UHURA: I was tracking solar systems and I picked up an emergency transmission**

**GAILA: Really?**

**UHURA: Yeah, from a Klingon prison planet**

**GAILA: No?**

**UHURA: Yeah. A Klingon armada was destroyed. Forty-seven ships**  
Abruptly the laughter cut off, a Klingon armada destroyed? This was grave news.

It had obviously not happened in their time, something like that would have been known by everyone in the room, but it wasn’t, the only conclusion was that it was caused by Nero and his men changing the past once more

**GAILA: So, you’re not going back to the lab tonight?**

**UHURA: Gaila, who is he?**

**GAILA: Who’s who?**

**UHURA: The mouth-breather hiding under your bed**

**KIRK: You can hear me breathing?**

**Kirk gets out from under the bed and Uhura immediately recognizes him, Kirk continues to talk to her as she chases him from her room**

**UHURA: You!**

**KIRK: Big day tomorrow**

**UHURA: You’re gonna fail**

**KIRK: Gaila, see you around**

**UHURA: Get out**

**KIRK: If I pass, will you tell me your first name?**

**UHURA: No. Goodnight**

**KIRK: I think the fact that you picked up a transmission is very interesting**

The laughter from before came back at the twos bickering, though it was slightly more subdued than before as everyone was once again reminded that this was not their past they were watching but a different past. A past, they had to insure did not happen.

**[KOBAYASHI MARU SCENARIO]**

**UHURA: We’re receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command had ordered us to rescue them**

**Uhura turns around in her chair and delivers her statement with a lot of sass directed towards Kirk**

**KIRK: Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them, Captain**

**MCCOY: Two Klingon vessels have entered the neutral zone and are locking weapons on us**

**KIRK: That’s okay**

**MCCOY: That’s okay?**

**KIRK: Yeah, don’t worry about it**

The whole crew leaned forward in confusion, this was the Kobayashi Maru. The unbeatable test. And this Kirk was treating it like a joke?

“He’s planning something,” Bones muttered

**[OVERHEAD]**

**INSTRUCTOR 1: Did he say don’t worry about it?**

**INSTRUCTOR 2: Is he not taking the simulation seriously?**

**[SCENARIO]**

**Kirk looks very smug and relaxed as Bones and the rest of his “crew” go about their roles in the simulation**

**MCCOY: Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship. I don’t suppose this is a problem either**

**CADET: They’re firing, Captain**

**KIRK: Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship.**

**UHURA: And how do you expect us to rescue them when we’re surrounded by Klingons, Captain**

**KIRK: Alert medical**

**MCCOY: Our ship is being hit. Shields at sixty percent**

**KIRK: I understand**

**MCCOY: Well should we, I don’t know, fire back?**

**KIRK: No**

**MCCOY: Of course not.**

**Kirk starts to eat an apple as the “ship” goes to red alert, it does not look like he cares about what is going on around him. The power in the simulation seems to die for a moment, causing the lights to dim and screens to become glitchy and fuzzy, then it returns to normal**

Both Kirk and Spock leaned back in their seats, they knew what this Jim Kirk had done.

Slowly, after thinking about it, the rest of the room also realised what this Kirk was doing.

**[OVERHEAD]**

**INSTRUCTOR 2: What is this? What’s going on?**

**[SCENARIO]**

**KIRK: Hmm… arm photons, prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds**

**CADET: Yes, sir**

**MCCOY: Jim, their shields are still up**

**KIRK: Are they?**

**MCCOY: No. They’re not**

**KIRK: Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do it, so don’t waste ammunition**

**CADET: Target locked and acquired on all warbirds. Firing.**

**The warbirds are fired at as Kirk acts very immature and points a finger gun at the screen Uhura does not look impressed at all by what is happening**

**CADET: All ships destroyed, Captain**

**KIRK: Begin rescue of the stranded crew. So, we’ve managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one onboard was injured, and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is underway.**

**[OVERHEAD]**

**INSTRUCTOR 3: How the hell did that kid beat your test?**

**SPOCK: I do not know**

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if the characters are too OOC, I've always struggles writing characters so please if you can help me if they are OOC
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
